One Tiny Change Always Creates Different Outcomes
by Myra109
Summary: What if Danny had died in the car accident instead of Pam? How would the show be different with their mother raising the Tanner sisters instead of their father? AU
1. First Day Of School Anxiety

_Hello, readers!_

 _This story is a prompt from Rick and Maggie._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Full House._**

* * *

"Good luck, Stephanie!" Jesse called, waving goodbye to his niece as she followed DJ out the front door.

"Have fun!" Pam added.

The door shut behind the two girls, and Jesse and Pam turned around to face Joey.

"I'm glad that's over," Pam breathed.

"I still remember DJ's first day of school. She was fine, but you and Danny had identical breakdowns," Jesse laughed.

"At least Stephanie didn't freak out. When I had my first day of school, I clung to my mom's leg for an hour!" Joey exclaimed.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Stephanie Tanner stepped inside.

"I've changed my mind!" she yelled, her voice thick with apprehension and unshed tears. "I'm not going!"

Jesse and Joey blinked in surprise, but Pam had almost expected this. She'd actually been surprised when Stephanie had walked out the door without a fight.

Stephanie plopped herself down on the steps leading away from the door, and Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you want to go?" He asked.

"I'm sick," Stephanie lied.

"You don't look sick," Joey pointed out.

"But I am," Stephanie said before giving a weak and obviously fake cough.

"Come on," Joey chuckled. "If you're going to fake being sick, at least do it right," he said before turning his lips in and hacking into his fist. Stephanie mimicked him. "Yeah, really _hack_. Now, you're getting it!"

DJ rushed back inside and said, "Steph, we're going to miss the- are you okay?" She exclaimed upon seeing her sister's imitation of a sick person.

"Now, you're tricking people!" Joey laughed, although he was still worried about Stephanie's anxiety about school and her refusal to go to Kindergarten.

"You go ahead, Deej," Pam said before she nodded at Jesse and Joey, who picked up on her message and walked out of the room to give the mother and daughter some alone time.

DJ, sensing some tension in the air, nodded and walked back outside, shutting the door behind her.

Pam seated herself beside Stephanie and intertwined her fingers with her daughter's.

"All right, Steph. Why don't you want to go to school?" Pam asked.

"I'm scared," Stephanie answered. "I don't remember the last time I've been around strangers without someone I knew with me. What if they don't like me?"

Pam barked a laugh. "Seriously? How could they not like you? You're sweet, funny, playful, easy going. You're nice. What's there not to like?"

Stephanie blinked, unsure of how to answer. Her mother's words helped, but the fear did not vanish, although Stephanie wished it would.

"And if they don't like you, it's their loss," Pam added. "Did I ever tell you the story of my first day of school?"

Stephanie shook her head.

"Well, I was a lot like you. I didn't want to go. I was scared people wouldn't like me. My parents thought about homeschooling me for Kindergarten, but I did end up going, and the best thing happened to me," Pam said with a smile.

"What?" Stephanie asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I met your father. If I didn't go to school that year, I may never have met him, and you, DJ, and Michelle may never have happened. That thought breaks my heart.

"So there are bad parts about school. I'm not going to lie about that. There are times when you'll want to throw the towel in, when you won't see the point in going. But there are also good parts about school. I met some of my best friends; I discovered my passion; and I met your father. School isn't all bad."

Stephanie smiled, feeling the heavy weight of anxiety lift off of her chest at her mother's story.

"You could go to school and risk all of your fears coming true, but knowing that there is a possibility of gaining more than you lose. Or you cannot go to school and never know."

Stephanie stared at her lap, still unsure of what she wanted. Although the fear had eased up, and the panic had dwindled into nothing but nerves, the fear of the unknown was still all too present, closing up her throat and zipping her lips. She didn't know the answer, and that scared her.

Pam grinned. "I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. I'll let you stay home this week, but next week, you have to start going to school, no exceptions. Do we have a deal?" Pam offered her daughter her pinky.

Stephanie smiled and wrapped her littlest finger around her mother's. "Deal!" she agreed.

One tiny change always leads to big outcomes. In a twist of fate, Danny Tanner died in the car accident instead of his wife Pam. August 10th of that year rolled around, and if Danny had been the one to survive, it would have been Stephanie's first day of school. Alas, Pam was the one to survive, and Stephanie's first day of school was delayed one week. One change lead to a different outcome, which you could also call the butterfly affect.

* * *

 _I don't think it ever revealed when Pam and Danny met. If it does, and they didn't meet in Kindergarten... well, this is an AU for a reason!_

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone, and please leave a review!_


	2. A Part Of The Family

_Hello! This chapter has no particular episode, but it takes place between seasons 2 and 3 because Michelle is now two years old._

 _Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"DJ, did you pack an extra toothbrush?" Pam asked as she zipped up her own suitcase, which was placed on the bed, alongside the one Pam was using for her youngest daughter's things. "Remember: you lost it on the last vacation."

The Tanner family was going on their first vacation since Danny passed away. They would be going to a water park in Ohio, and preparations were actually going smoothly for once. They would be leaving the day after tomorrow, and Pam was already packed; Michelle, who was now two years old, needed a few more outfits and some toys before her bag was complete. Last time the mother of three checked, Stephanie and DJ were close to being done with packing as well. So far, so good… Let's just hope it stays that way.

DJ laughed. "Yeah. Good think gum and mints were only ninety-nine cents at the gas station. But yes, I did, Mom."

"Good. Now, could you go get me some spare clothes for Michelle?" Pam asked. "And make sure Stephanie packed at least three extra outfits and that I'll be checking her suitcase to make sure she has everything tomorrow. We do not need a repeat of our Orlando vacation a few years ago."

"I'm pretty sure Stephanie is less messy than she was as a four year old, but I'll tell her," DJ assured her mother.

"Thanks, Deej. Oh, and one more thing: could you call Kimmy and invite her over here?" Pam questioned as she packed some of Michelle's toys in a smaller suitcase and heaved the heavy diaper bag onto the bed beside the suitcase.

DJ frowned, puzzled. "Why?"

"That is a surprise, my dear," Pam said with a mischievous tone and a smile that meant she knew something you didn't. "The sooner you get her over here, the sooner you'll find out."

DJ exited the room with a curious and bewildered expression before slipping into Michelle's room to get some of the toddler's clothes before she would go downstairs to call Kimmy.

Pam grinned. The kids would surely be shocked by the question their mother was going to ask Kimmy Gibbler, and Pam couldn't help but giggle at the mere thought of their astonished expressions.

And Kimmy… well, it was about time they told Kimmy that she was just as much a part of this family as DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle.

* * *

"DJ called and said you wanted to see me, Mrs. Tanner?" Kimmy asked as she closed the front door behind her.

Pam smiled. "For the last time, Kimmy, call me Pam. And yes, I do want to see you. I have a question for you. Girls, Jesse, Joey, family meeting!"

The two men (Jesse carrying Michelle) and her daughters walked into the room and gathered around, confused by Pam's request for a family meeting and Kimmy's presence. After all, it was a _family_ meeting, so why was Kimmy here?

"Kimmy, I want you to know that you are just as much a part of this family as Stephanie, DJ, and Michelle," Pam said, immediately.

"Thanks?" Kimmy said, slowly, still skeptical.

"And for that reason, I think you have a place on our family vacation," Pam said with a grin.

Jaws dropped. Joey nearly fell over. Whatever they'd been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"Are you serious?" Kimmy exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with surprise and happiness.

Pam nodded. "Completely. I've already talked to your mom, and she said it was okay, so if you accept-"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Kimmy shouted before hugging Pam.

"This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," Kimmy murmured in a quieter voice. "Thank you, Mrs. Tan- Pam."

"Kimmy, you don't need to thank me. I love you like my own daughter. Like I said, you're just as much a part of this family as DJ, Stephanie, and Michelle," Pam whispered to her.

Kimmy smiled at Pam, who she saw as a mother (considering her own mother wasn't always there for her and rarely showed her daughter any love). She'd never felt wanted anywhere in her entire life, not at school, not in her family. Not _anywhere_ , and Kimmy would lying if she said that feeling of being unwanted, of never belonging, didn't hurt.

It felt good to know that she had found a place in the Tanner family.

* * *

Pam Tanner was supposed to die in a car accident, but in a twist of fate, she escaped death, and her husband unfortunately died in her place. In another universe, another time line, Danny Tanner survived and never accepted his daughter's best friend as a part of their family, and Kimmy grew up feeling unwanted by everyone except for DJ. In a world where Pam survived, she treated Kimmy as though she were her own daughter. Kimmy felt wanted, loved; she finally felt like she had a mother _worth_ looking up to.

One tiny change can create big differences...

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you did, please take the time to leave a review._


	3. I Can't Risk Losing You

_A longer chapter than usual!_

 _EPISODE: HONEY, I BROKE THE HOUSE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Pam jumped as an earth shattering crash sounded through the house. Don't get me wrong: there had been several loud noises in that house since DJ came into the world, and even more so after Stephanie and Michelle came along, but she'd never heard anything like this. This was a sound that sent her falling out of her chair and probably attracted the attention of the neighbors. A loud noise like that triggered a feeling of panic in Pam. Crashes like that only happen when something heavy falls or breaks or something along those lines; what if one of her children was hurt?

Pam burst into the kitchen, where the noise had come from, and her eyes landed on a demolished kitchen wall, Joey's busted up car in the muddle of the rubble, and Stephanie Tanner sitting in the driver's seat.

"There's a car in the kitchen!" Michelle gasped, her jaw level with her chest as a shocked expression overwhelmed her face.

"Stephanie!" Pam yelled, tripping over the debris, coughing on the kicked up dust, and yanking open the driver's side door. She lifted her daughter out of the seat and carried her to the part of the kitchen that wasn't littered with splintered wood and broken glass. She rested the scrawny girl on the tiled floor and began to look her over, checking for injuries. She didn't see any blood; nothing looked broken. Maybe a bruise or two, but she didn't see anything more than that, although Stephanie was shaky and pale and sweating buckets

"Are you all right?" Pam asked, desperately. She'd found no injuries, but she wanted to hear it from Stephanie's own mouth. She _had_ to be okay…

Stephanie nodded, trembling. Pam sighed upon realizing that Stephanie was not physically hurt, but she was still unbelievably shaken up.

"I-I didn't mean to," she stammered.

"I know," Pam whispered. "Joey, could you take your car outside while DJ and Jesse clean up?"

Joey nodded and climbed into the driver's seat of his car, putting it in reverse and backing out of the kitchen. As soon as the car had been removed from the kitchen, Jesse sent Michelle to play in the other room while him and DJ began picking up the bigger pieces of debris.

"Let's go talk in my room, okay?" Pam murmured, picking up her daughter and carrying her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Pam rested Stephanie on the bed and knelt in front of her daughter, reluctantly. She hated to punish her children, especially so severely, but she couldn't let something like today happen again. Stephanie could be hurt. Or _worse_.

"Stephanie, I know what happened today was an accident, but I can't let you get off Scott free," Pam whispered in her most comforting voice. "Do you want to talk first and do punishment second? Or do you want to get the punishment over with and talk after?"

"Punishment first," Stephanie murmured, and Pam nodded before taking off her belt.

Stephanie laid over Pam's lap…

The spanking seemed to go on forever. For both of them. Twenty smacks with the belt later (if Pam were using her hand, she probably would've given Stephanie more, but using a belt, she could easily cross the line from disciple to abuse if she wasn't careful, and that was the last thing she wanted).

After it was over and done with, Pam sat Stephanie on her lap in a position that would not aggravate her sore bottom. Stephanie rested her head on Pam's shoulder, and taking a deep breath, Pam began to speak.

"I didn't want to punish you, honey, but I cannot- _will_ not- allow something like this happen again," Pam stated, firmly.

Stephanie nodded. "It won't."

"I know that, but Stephanie, you really scared me today," Pam murmured, allowing some of her true emotions- her fear, especially- to leak through a carefully crafted mask.

"I'm sorry," Stephanie whimpered, and her battle to keep down her tears was finally lost as rain drops trickled down her cheeks.

Pam wiped away Stephanie's tears as she continued to speak:

"Don't apologize, Stephanie. You scared me because I love you, and I can't bear the thought of anything like this happening again. You could get hurt; someone else could get hurt… or worse. It's my job to protect you, and that's why I had to punish you, Steph," Pam told her. "There will be no further punishment, but I want you to know that."

Stephanie nodded. "I'm okay now, but what are we going to do about the kitchen and Joey's car…"

"Don't you worry about that," Pam ordered. "We can buy a new car. We can rebuilt the wall, replace anything that was broken. All of those things can be replaced, but there is only one Stephanie Tanner. As long as you're safe, I wouldn't care if you'd collapsed our entire house." Pam laughed.

Stephanie embraced her mother, and Pam hugged her back.

"I love you, Mommy," Stephanie whispered.

"I love you, too. Never forget that, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

On a rainy day, Fate stepped in and saved Pam Tanner from death, and while her husband died in the car crash, she continued to live. If Danny had survived, Stephanie wouldn't have been severely punished; in fact, Danny and Stephanie barely talked about what happened at all. In this universe, Pam was there for Stephanie; she punished her and talked to her about what happened, and I can assure you, Stephanie Tanner will never put herself in danger like that again.

One tiny change always creates different outcomes…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading chapter 3! Please leave a review, and I'll see all of you next time._


	4. Michelle Looks Up To You, Stephanie

_Hi, everyone! Enjoy the chapter!_

 _EPISODE: GOOD NEWS, BAD NEWS_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"Mom!" Stephanie called. "Michelle won't stop annoying me with the shadow game!"

"Mom!" Michelle repeated as she followed Stephanie into the room. "Michelle won't stop annoying me with the shadow game!"

Pam glanced up from where she was doing some paperwork at the kitchen table and saw both of her daughters standing in the doorway with their arms crossed, angry expressions plastered across their faces.

"Shadow game?" Pam asked.

Stephanie said, "Yeah, it's where the person follows you around and-"

Pam laughed. "I know what it is. You played it with DJ, and DJ played it with your dad. That was a long couple of months," she added, remembering Danny's expression when DJ followed him around, repeating everything he said. She even stowed away in his car once when he went to work… good times.

"Anyway," Pam said, standing up. "Michelle, why are you playing the shadow game?"

When Michelle didn't reply, Stephanie burst out, "Because she wants to annoy me!"

Pam blinked. DJ had said the same thing when Stephanie played the shadow game with her, but it hadn't been true; Pam had known that right off the bat, but it took her a little longer to find out the truth. Luckily, the information she'd picked up from watching DJ and Stephanie could help her now with Stephanie and Michelle.

"All right, Stephanie, why don't you go watch TV?" Pam said. "And if I catch you ease dropping, you're grounded. We've talked about your spying, and it needs to stop."

Stephanie nodded. "I've got it, Mom. No ease dropping," she said before walking into the living room, and Pam waited until she heard the movie _Home Alone_ flicker to life on the television before turning to Michelle.

"Are you mad?" Michelle pouted.

Pam laughed. "No, Michelle, and I know you love the shadow game, but the game is annoying. I'm not going to tell you to stop playing it, but I would like to suggest a deal."

Michelle's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Well, Michelle, you like ice cream, right?"

Michelle's face lit up. "You know I do!"

"Well, if I make you an ice cream sundae, will you stop annoying Stephanie with the shadow game?" Pam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michelle began to bounce up and down in excitement. "Yes, yes, I promise!"

Pam nodded. "Good."

Pam stood and began gathering the ingredients for the best ice cream sundae she'd ever made (it would take a really delicious ice cream sundae to get through to Michelle. Who knows? Maybe after her sugar crash, she'd forget all about the shadow game anyway!). Pam made the ice cream sundae before sitting Michelle in a chair at the kitchen table and placing the bowl in front of her. She laughed as Michelle smashed her face in the ice cream, much like how Comet ate his own food, before resurfacing with a multitude of colors staining her lips, cheeks, and chin.

"Cold!" she yelled, her teeth chattering.

"Did you expect it to be hot?" Pam chuckled before going into the living room to talk to Stephanie.

"Hey, Mom," Stephanie said as she turned the TV on mute.

"Stephanie, I want to talk to you," Pam said, sitting beside her daughter on the sofa.

"About what? I didn't do anything wrong," Stephanie pointed out.

"You didn't, but while Michelle's actions weren't right, they weren't understood," Pam said. "Stephanie, do you know why people play the shadow game?"

"To annoy people."

"No… well, yes, but the overall reason is… well, Michelle wants to be like you, so she tried to act like you. You did it with DJ; DJ did it with your dad. At some point in their life, most kids will pick a person they look up to and try to be like them. At some point, the shadow game was born. So while it may be annoying, she only does it because she wants to be like you. So… I've gotten her to stop the shadow game, but I need you to be patient with her. There will be times when she's annoying, when she'll follow you around, when she won't leave you alone when you watch her, too. But that's because you're her big sister, and she looks up to you, so just be patient with her. Can you do that?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah, Mom."

"Thank you, Steph," Pam told her.

"Stephanie, can we go outside and jump rope?" Michelle asked as she bounced into the room, hyped up on sugar with ice cream all over her face.

"Sure," Stephanie laughed.

The two girls exited the house with Pam smiling behind them.

* * *

If Danny had survived the car accident and Pam had died in his place, he wouldn't have stepped in when Michelle was annoying Stephanie with the shadow game. He never truly would've talked it over with them. Alas, Pam was the one to live, and Danny passed away. Pam talked to Stephanie and Michelle, explaining some important life lessons and avoiding bigger problems from arising.

One tiny change always creates different outcomes, after all…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, everyone! Please leave a review._


	5. Solutions: Room Edition

_EPISODE: TAKE MY SISTER PLEASE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"Mom," DJ said, standing in the doorway of her mother's room.

Pam glanced up from where she was dusting her dresser (Danny had always been the clean freak in the family, and Pam hadn't liked it, but when Danny died, she realized how much she missed the lemony scent of the cleaner and the smooth feeling of a clean surface, unmarred by dust and grime. Maybe it doesn't make sense to you, but when you lose someone close to you, you miss certain things that you never thought you'd miss before), and she smiled at DJ, beckoning for her to enter the bedroom.

"What is it, DJ?" she asked.

"Can we talk about something?" DJ asked, sitting on the bed.

Pam frowned at her daughter's strange behavior before sitting beside her on the bed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well… I… I know the house is packed enough as it is," DJ began before her words began to blur together as she spoke quickly. "But I'm a teenager, and I need my own space, and Stephanie is so annoying, and I can't even talk to Kimmy on the phone without Stephanie butting in, not to mention that now I have to change in the bathroom because I can't change in front of Stephanie since I'm older now and-"

"You want your own room," Pam interpreted.

DJ nodded. "I'm tired of sharing with Stephanie. I should be able to change in my bedroom, talk to my friends on the phone, and talk about boys with Kimmy without Stephanie looking over my shoulder… well, not literally, but you understand."

"I do, DJ, but we don't have the roo…" Pam trailed off as she glanced at the ceiling.

DJ followed her gaze, confused by her mother's expression as a smile danced upon her lips.

"I have an idea," Pam stated. "DJ, start packing up your stuff. I need to go talk with your Uncle Jesse and Joey."

DJ was ecstatic as she bolted out of the room and into the room she shared with Stephanie (but not for very long).

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed," Jesse smiled as he walked DJ down the basement stairs with his hands over her eyes.

"Okay!" DJ exclaimed.

"Now… open them," Jesse said, happily, as he removed his hands from their place over her eyes.

DJ gasped as she came face to face with her new- with her _own_ \- room.

There was full size bed with silky cream colored bedding in the center of the basement. A dresser was pressed up against the wall, and there was a desk in the corner to the left of the staircase. In the far left corner, there was a bookshelf, and her window pillow (I can't remember what she called it, so sorry about that) rested on her bed.

"It's amazing!" DJ cheered. "But what about your studio?"

"We moved it to the garage," Joey answered. "Actually, this arrangement worked out much better due to your mother's brilliant idea to move some of the rooms around and not just this one."

"My room is now in the attic," Jesse said.

"I'll be in Jesse's old room," Joey continued.

"Michelle, Stephanie, and I will be keeping our rooms," Pam finished. "Now, we all have our own space!"

DJ was so excited, she was at a loss for words, so she simply hugged her mother as tightly as possible, muttering thank you over and over again.

"You're a teenager," Pam laughed. "You need your own space, and eventually Stephanie and Michelle are going to get to that age, too. You all need your own space."

"Now, it is almost ten pm. Ready to sleep in your own room for the first time?" Jesse asked.

DJ nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

When Pam went to check on DJ in the morning, she found the basement empty, which nearly sent Joey and Jesse into a panic.

"I know where she is," Pam assured them before ascending the stairs until she reached the second floor, where she peaked into Stephanie's room and found DJ and Stephanie slumbering in a makeshift bed on the floor. She wasn't surprised by that, although she was slightly shocked by Michelle's sleeping presence in the room, as well; the small girl was sleeping between DJ and Stephanie, all of them looking peaceful.

Pam laughed as she turned to Jesse and Joey.

"You didn't think they'd be able to sleep in their own rooms all night for the first time, did you?" Pam asked. "They'll need some time to adjust."

"Should we wake them up? They'll be late for school," Joey pointed out.

Pam shook her head. "No, let them stay home today. This is the best I've seen them get along in months, and I don't want to ruin the moment."

Jesse laughed, and Pam quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

In a universe where Danny Tanner lived, Stephanie and Michelle would share a room, which created just as many problems as it solved. In a single moment, Fate swapped Pam Tanner for Danny, and the mother of three lived. Because of a single moment, everyone ended up getting their own room, their own space, which solved way more problems than it caused, as less fights occurred after this change.

One tiny change always creates different outcomes…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Bye!_


	6. Don't Want To Miss A Moment

_Hello, everyone! Here is chapter 6; I hope you like it._

 _EPISODE: COME FLY WITH ME_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Full House or any of its characters._**

* * *

"Stephanie, Michelle, what on earth happened?" Pam demanded as she lead her two daughters into the house.

"We didn't mean to actually fly to another country!" Stephanie burst out. "We just… it's been so long since we've been on a plane, and we couldn't remember what it felt like, so-"

"That is no excuse!" Pam shouted. "You are two girls who aren't even teenagers yet! Heck, Michelle isn't even seven! You could've been taken; you could've been hurt; bad things can happen to little girls without an adult with them. You two got lucky, but the mere thought of what could've happened scares me to death."

"We're sorry, Mommy," Michelle murmured.

"I know you are, and I want both of you in my bedroom," Pam said, firmly, and the two girls reluctantly climbed the stairs. "Jesse, Joey, are you two okay?" she asked.

Her brother and friend looked like they were about to get sick. They were the color of freshly washed sheets, and Jesse looked like he was about to faint.

"Why do you ask?" Joey questioned, wiping some sweat fro, his forehead and taking a deep breath.

"You look like you're about to get sick," Pam pointed out, stating at their ghostly complexions.

"We don't look much better than you," Jesse said. "Anyway, you should go talk to them."

Pam nodded and ascended the stairs and entered her bedroom, where Stephanie and Michelle were sitting on the bed, nervously wringing their hands and pursing their lips

"Do you girls want punishment first or talking first?" Pam asked, even though she already knew the answer. Her kids always chose to get the punishment over with.

"Punishment," Stephanie answered.

Pam slid her belt off of her waist, and her nails dug into the leather. She hated punishing her children, especially when they were so young (like Michelle), but she couldn't let anything like today happen again. Next time, it could be worse, and that terrified Pam more than the punishment could ever scare Michelle and Stephanie.

Pam got the punishment over with as quickly as possible, and when she finished with both of their spankings, she sat Stephanie on the bed beside her and rested Michelle on her lap. The mother wiped away their tears with the sleeves of her shirt and took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Stephanie, Michelle, how did you feel today when you were on that plane all alone?" Pam asked.

The sisters frowned. They obviously hadn't expected to be asked a question.

"Scared," Stephanie responded.

"Pestified," Michelle admitted, stumbling over the word.

"Petrified," Pam gently corrected. "Well, I felt panicked. I thought that my daughters wouldn't come back. Logically, I knew that the flight attendants would do everything to get you back safely, but the possibility that you could get hurt or taken or… worse still existed in the back of my mind. Girls, what you do affects everyone. It affects you two, DJ, Uncle Jesse, Joey, me. Do you know what you did wrong?"

Stephanie frowned. "We got on a plane without your permission?"

"Yes, but you're missing the bigger picture," Pam said.

"We didn't think about the conquences," Michelle muttered.

"Consequences," Pam said, swallowing a laugh. She loved watching her youngest daughter try to use big words, but now was not the time to laugh. "And yes, you're exactly right. You couldn't have predicted what happened today, but you knew that not asking permission, deliberately disobeying me… it could lead to bad things. I know I have a lot of rules, but they're to keep you safe. I cannot risk losing you two, so promise me that you will think before you act. Think about how it affects you, me, and everyone around you. If you don't want to ask permission, it probably means I wouldn't agree with it. That's the lesson here: think before you act. Promise me you'll do that from now on."

Stephanie nodded. "I promise."

Michelle nodded. "Me, too."

"Good. Now, you're not grounded. There will be no further punishment… on one condition."

"What?" Stephanie asked.

"You have to spend as much time with the family as you can," Pam said with a smile.

Michelle nodded. "That, we can do. Can we start now?"

Pam nodded, and her daughters hugged her, tightly.

"Can we go play Go Fish with everyone else?" Michelle asked.

Pam nodded. "I think that is the perfect way to spend time together."

DJ had gone on her first trip to another country, which meant she was growing up fast. Stephanie and Michelle had gone on their first overseas trip (unintentionally), and she could've lost them.

Not only were her kids growing up fast, but they weren't promised tomorrow. Today had made her realize that. They wouldn't be kids forever, and they wouldn't be children for as long as Pam would've liked. Time was moving on and fast…

And Pam didn't want to miss a moment.

* * *

In another world, Danny Tanner was the one to scold Stephanie and Michelle and ground them after they accidentally traveled to another country. Many universes exist, and in this one, Pam was the survivor and became the single parent. When Stephanie and Michelle traveled to another country, she comforted the frightened girls and tried to spend as much time with them as possible because… that day made her realize that they weren't promised tomorrow and that her kids were growing up fast. Instead of locking them in their rooms, she spent as much time as possible with her girls.

One tiny chance always creates different outcomes…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please take the time to leave a review. Bye!_


	7. You're Not DJ

_EPISODE: I'M NOT DJ_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Full House._**

* * *

"I like your earrings," Stephanie complimented Lucy Smart as the said girl approached her before their first class of the day, English.

Lucy Smart was a cute girl (in an emo kind of way) with long black hair and pale skin. Her bangs hid her eyes, which were a blue color that contrasted sharply with her complexion and appearance. She wore a black skirt and a black shirt, and she was always carrying vampire fangs around to scare people if they started to bug her.

"Thanks," Lucy said in her usual flat voice.

"I got my ears pierced, too!" Emily exclaimed from Stephanie's other side, sweeping aside her red hair to display the shiny piece in her ear.

Emily was a red haired, eccentric girl, maybe even a little chaotic. She always wore bright colors, and sometimes, her clothes contained so much sequence, they were blinding. Her eyes were an emerald green, and her face was painted with freckles, like someone had splashed a paint brush across her face. She was bright and cheerful and a little crazy… basically the opposite of Lucy. Emily was one extreme, and Lucy was another, and Stephanie was in the middle to balance them out.

"I love them!" Stephanie gushed. "I wish I could get my ears pierced."

"Why don't you ask your mom?" Emily asked, curiously.

"I don't think she'll agree to it. She didn't let DJ get her ears pierced until she was in junior high."

"But wasn't that your dad's idea?" Lucy asked. "I mean… before he passed away, and your mom just decided to wait two years since two years wasn't that big of a deal. Technically, your mom never told you how she felt about waiting so long."

"Besides," Emily added. "You're not your sister."

Stephanie blinked. "You're right," she said. "I'm not DJ," she muttered as though just realizing that.

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Stephane questioned as she stepped into the house after school and found her mother sitting on the couch.

"You just did," she chuckled. Pam Tanner was always a jokester, although not as extreme as Joey. "Seriously, though, what's up?"

"So when I was younger, and I asked Dad if I could get my ears pierced, he said DJ and I couldn't get our ears pierced until we were in junior high," Stephanie said, sitting beside her mother. "And you agreed with him."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Pam told her. "I did see his point, but I thought we should've played it by ere."

"What does that mean?" Stephanie asked.

"It means take it one step at a time. So we'd wait a little while and let you girls get your ears pierced when you were responsible enough instead of having a set age. Now, I'm assuming you want to get your ears pierced. That's the only reason you would bring this up," Pam said.

Stephanie nodded. "Can I?"

"You can."

Stephanie was prepared to begin her celebration when Pam held up her index finger.

"But… having your ears pierced is a big responsibility," she added. "There will be some pain involved, not only when you get them pierced, but also for the next few weeks. Your ears will be sore, sometimes extremely so, sometimes only a little bit… can you handle that?"

Stephanie nodded, eagerly.

"You'll also need to keep your first set of earrings in for six weeks. You can't take them out," Pam said. "Standard procedure to make sure that the holes don't close. Can you do that?"

Stephanie nodded.

"You'll also need to clean them. _Well_. If you don't, it could lead to an infection. I had some of those when I first had my ears pierced. You'll need to clean them _at least_ every few days; I would prefer if you cleaned them _everyday_ to avoid any chance of infection. Can you do that?"

Stephanie nodded.

Pam smiled. "Then grab your jacket."

Stephanie embraced her mother.

"Thanks, Mom," she said before the two girls drove to the place where they would pierce Stephanie's ears.

* * *

In another world, Danny Tanner denied Stephanie's request to get her ears pierced, so the girl turned to Kimmy Gibbler, who poked a hole in the young girl's ears. That then lead to an infection. In this universe, however, Pam Tanner survived and allowed Stephanie to get her ears pierced after explaining the responsibilities that came with it. This avoided any infection or rebellion on Stephanie's part.

One tiny chance always creates different outcomes…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. Goodbye, everyone!_


	8. I'll Let You Off The Hook For Once

_Hello, everyone!_

 _EPISODE: SILENCE IS NOT GOLDEN_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"Joey, have you seen this phone bill?" Pam asked. "Nine hundred dollars? Have you been making long distance calls?"

"Why is it that everything is automatically my fault?" Joey demanded.

Pam raised an eyebrow.

"You leave cheese in your pants and run them through the washer _one time!_ " Joey exclaimed.

"I'm just going to call this number and see who picks up," Pam sighed, dialing the number on the phone.

"Guys, wanna hear a joke?" Denise exclaimed as she entered the room, followed by Michelle.

"How do you know if there is an elephant in the refrigerator?" Michelle asked.

"The footprints in the butter," Pam answered as the person on the other end of the phone call chuckled before she hung up.

"How did you know that?" Michelle asked.

"Your Funny Buddy just told me," Pam replied. "Joey, why don't you go show Denise Mr. Woodchuck?"

Sensing the tension in the air, Joey chuckled and tutted in an imitation of Mr. Woodchuck.

"Let's go, Denise. Mr. Woodchuck would love to meet you!" Joey exclaimed, holding his elbow out to Denise and escorting her up the stairs and into his bedroom to show her the puppet.

"Michelle, did you know that these phone calls cost money?" Pam asked, sitting on the couch to be eye level with Michelle.

Michelle nodded. "Yes, I did."

"So you knew you were doing something wrong, and yet you did it anyway," Pam realized, and her tone grew heavy with disappointment. Part of her had been hoping that Michelle hadn't realized that she'd been doing anything wrong, but that wasn't the case.

"I'm really sorry. I'll never do it again," she blurted before running for the kitchen.

"Woah, slow down!" Pam called after her, and Michelle took slow steps towards the door, slowing her pace immensely.

Pam couldn't help but laugh. "I mean come back here please."

Michelle returned to her side, and the young girl sighed before lying over Pam's lap, preparing herself for a spanking.

She was surprised when Pam grabbed her shoulders and stood her back up without spanking her.

"Michelle, how long have you been making these phone calls?" Pam questioned.

"A little over a month," Michelle answered.

"And how much do the phone calls cost?" Pam asked.

"Two dollars," Michelle replied.

"How many times did you call a day?" Pam questioned.

"I don't know. Ten times? Sometimes they would switch up the jokes or we'd call just to hear the joke again," Michelle responded.

"How much money do you think that is?" Pam asked.

"Uh… thirty dollars," Michelle guessed (math was never her strong suit).

Pam sighed in relief. Michelle knew the phone calls cost money, but she didn't know how much money she was racking up on the bills. Boy, was she in for a surprise…

"Nine hundred dollars," Pam corrected, and Michelle's eyes bulged.

"Oh my goodness," she exclaimed. "I didn't know-"

"I know," Pam assured her, "and that's why I'm not going to punish you."

Michelle blinked. "You're not?"

Pam shook her head. "No. You knew the phone calls cost money, and it wasn't right for you to call so much without asking me. I could have explained to you how the money worked, how many times you could call, how much money you could spend on the phone calls. It wasn't right for you to keep calling without asking me, but since you didn't entirely understand the money situation, I'm not going to punish you."

Michelle cheered and hugged her mother so tightly, Pam forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"Thank you, Mommy! And I promise I'll never do anything like this again," Michelle assured her, honesty ringing in her voice.

Pam nodded. "I'm glad to hear that because don't expect to get off Scott free if this ever happens again."

"It won't," Michelle promised.

"Good," Pam replied. "Now, go play with Denise."

Michelle ran off, and Pam smiled.

"Mom?"

Pam looked up, and she froze when she saw Stephanie's tear stained face staring back at her.

"Stephanie, what is it?" she asked as Stephanie sat beside her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for being such a good Mom," Stephanie whispered.

"You never need to thank me for that," Pam said. "Tell me what's wrong, honey."

"Mom… I need to tell you something. It's about my friend Charles…"

* * *

We all know how one universe worked. Danny lived and became a single parent, although he received help from Jesse and Joey. Stephanie tried to hide Charles's secret from him, from _everyone_ , but Jesse had found out after Charles had had an 'accident.' He'd punished Michelle, which created a temporary rift between the father and the youngest daughter, not to mention the rift between Michelle and Stephanie.

In this world, however, Pam lived and became a single parent, although she received help from Jesse and Joey. Stephanie trusted her mother more than most kids trusted one of their parents, so she told her mother about Charles before the boy's father could lay another hand on him. Pam didn't punish Michelle, which wound up bringing the mother and daughter closer together and was actually a better solution since Michelle never did anything like that again.

One tiny change always creates different outcomes…

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!_


	9. Becoming Friends

_Hello, everyone._

 _EPISODE: IS IT TRUE ABOUT STEPHANIE?_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

The door burst open, causing Pam to jump, and she barely had time to react to the blur of color racing towards her until Stephanie rammed into her at top speed.

For a moment, Pam was confused, but then, her maternal protective nature kicked in as Stephanie began to sob into her shirt.

Pam rubbed the young girl's back, murmuring soothing words to her daughter as the girl cried her heart out.

After several minutes of nonstop crying, Stephanie finally ran out of tears, and she took a shaky breath as her sobs halted. Stephanie may have stopped crying, but she didn't pull away from her mother's warm embrace.

"What happened?" Pam asked, softly, as she wiped away Stephanie's tears and stared into the girl's red eyes. "Come on, Stephanie, you can tell me, honey."

"Do you remember Gia?" Stephanie sniffled.

Pam frowned as she racked her brain. "Yeah, I've met her a few times," she responded, "and you told me about her. What about her?"

"She's been spreading really horrible rumors about me, Mommy," Stephanie whimpered. "Lucy and Emily won't even hang out with me in public anymore!"

Pam sighed. She knew this would happen eventually. Boys could be mean, but girls could be brutal, and almost every girl went through something like this at some point in their lives. In a way, she'd almost been waiting for it to happen (and it really shouldn't be that way).

"Stephanie, are you sure it was Gia?" Pam asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Positive."

"Well, we can't have this talk without Gia here. Do you have her number?"

Stephanie nodded and jotted down Gia's number on a slip of paper; she handed it to her mother before slipping into the bathroom to clean up her face.

"Hello?" the voice of an older female- presumably Gia's mother- said.

"Yeah, this is Pam Tanner, the mother of Stephanie Tanner. She goes to school with your daughter Gia. Would it be okay if Gia came over?"

"Of course. If you give me your address, I can drive her over now."

Pam rattled off her address before hanging up and sighing.

She prayed that this plan would work because if it didn't, it could make things much worse.

* * *

"Hello, Gia," Pam said as the girl walked into the house. "Sit on the couch beside Stephanie."

"Why are we doing this?" Stephanie muttered.

"I want you two to get to know each other better," Pam explained. "I'll be in the kitchen, and you two are not leaving this room until you can learn to get along," the mother of three stated before walking out of the room.

Several moments passed…

"I love my mom, but this is not a good idea," Stephanie muttered.

"Agreed," Gia mumbled. "I can't believe my mom pushed me into coming over here. My dad never would've made me do anything I didn't want to do."

"Would have?" Stephanie repeated, frowning.

"He died when I was seven," Gia explained, swallowing.

"My dad died when I was five," Stephanie said. "It's my mom, my uncle, aunt, cousins, my two sisters, and our strange but hilarious and friendly family friend Joey."

Gia raised her eyebrows. "it's my mom, my aunt, my three brothers, and my older cousin."

"Woah," Stephanie said. "I guess we both have a full house."

Gia laughed. "I guess we do."

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"I'm sorry I spread rumors about you," Gia blurted.

Stephanie nodded. "It's okay."

"I'll tell everyone that it wasn't true," Gia assured her, and after another pregnant pause, Gia said, "What's it like having sisters?"

"Hard," Stephanie laughed. "We fight a lot, but it can be fun, too. What's it like having brothers?"

"Hard," Gia chuckled, which resulted in the both of them laughing. "But they've always got my back."

"Same with my sisters."

Another pause.

"My mom will be here soon, but… do you want to hang out some time?" Gia asked.

Stephanie nodded. "I'd like that."

Pam smiled and quietly closed the kitchen door.

* * *

In another universe, Stephanie wasn't open with her father about her situation with Gia, but in a world where Pam lived, Stephanie told her all about Gia, including the rumors, and Pam sat the two of them down and forced them to get to know each other better. Gia and Stephanie learned that they actually had more in common than they originally believed, and they ended up becoming friends.

One tiny change always creates different outcomes…

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, everyone! Please take the time to leave a review! Bye!_


	10. It's Not About Winning Or Losing

_EPISODE: MICHELLE RIDES AGAIN PART 1_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF ABUSE_**

* * *

"Hey, honey," Pam greeted as she strolled over to her youngest daughter. "You were fantastic out there."

Michelle had signed up for horse back riding, and not only was she enjoying it, but she was also improving at a rapid rate that impressed both her mother and the instructor.

"Mom, guess what?" Michelle exclaimed, changing the subject. "There's a jumping contest next week, and I really want to be in it. So does Peppermill. He practically _begged_ me."

Pam sighed and knelt in front of her. "I don't know, Michelle. You just started jumping, and for those formal competitions, it cost a lot of money."

"I don't mind," Michelle laughed.

Pam joined her.

"I'm sure you don't, but before I make that kind of commitment, I need to know that you're going to stick with riding longer than you stuck with ballet or soccer or raising sea monkeys."

Michelle smiled. She remembered all of those occasions. The sea monkeys, though… that was not something she'd likely forget. That was a weird two weeks.

"I think you're making a very wise decision," a snobby woman stated as she approached them, Michelle's new friend Elizabeth at her side.

Pam nodded. "Thank you. As a parent, I'm sure you understand."

"Oh, absolutely," she responded. "Losing a competition can be very traumatic for a young child."

Pam stared at her for a moment before standing.

"I think you're missing my parenting point here," she said. "It's not about winning or losing."

She laughed. "Of course it isn't. Especially when you're _losing."_

"I don't know if you saw Michelle riding out there, but if she entered the competition, she could win," Pam said, more to make a point than anything else.

"In your little fantasy. But in reality, my Elizabeth wins this competition every year."

Pam glanced at Michelle, who was looking discouraged.

"Michelle," Pam said, "don't let this woman get to you. It's not about winning or losing. If you're only participating to win, you're not doing it for the right reasons. If you're not having fun, there's really no point in doing it, so if you want to be in this competition, I don't care if you come in first place or last place. All I want is to see that big, bright smile on your face when you're riding," Pam said, patting Michelle's cheek and causing said smile to appear. "Elizabeth," Pam added, surprising the young girl. "That goes for you, too. I want to see you have fun. I don't typically contradict other parents, but your mother's wrong. As long as you're having fun, you are a winner in your own way."

Elizabeth stared at the woman in shock. Her mother had never given her a pep talk before, unless you _better win or else_ or threatening to slap Elizabeth's wrists with a ruler if she lost as pep talks, which I certainly don't.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"Mrs. Tanner," Elizabeth called after she finally escaped her mother and caught up with Pam. "Thank you for the pep talk."

"Your welcome," Pam replied.

"Can I tell you something?" Elizabeth whispered, glancing around for her mother.

"Of course," Pam replied, kneeling down beside the eight year old horseback rider.

"My mom doesn't handle me losing very well, and when I lose, she gets angry," Elizabeth whispered. " _Really_ angry."

"What does she do, Elizabeth?" Pam asked, her mind flashing back to the incident with Stephanie's friend Charles a few years ago.

Elizabeth slowly pulled up her sleeves to display scars stretched across her skin in the rectangular form of a ruler. Some were new, barely a few days old, while others looked many years old; Elizabeth couldn't have been more than two when the oldest scars were made.

"I don't want to go home," Elizabeth whimpered. "She knows you got through to me with your pep talk, and I'm scared."

"How would you like to come home with us?" Michelle asked, wanting to protect her new friend.

"There will be some paper work," Pam said before a smile appeared on her face, "but I think that's a great idea. Elizabeth, how would you feel about becoming a part of the Tanner family?"

"I'd love that!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What is going on here?" Elizabeth's mother demanded as she stormed over to them.

"She's coming home with us," Pam replied.

"You can't do that!" Elizabeth's mother exploded.

"Oh, when social services sees the scars you gave her, I think they'll be perfectly fine with allowing Elizabeth to stay with us permanently. They'll also be perfectly fine with locking you up, but we won't press charges _if_ you give up all of your parental rights and allow us to adopt her," Pam said, holding Elizabeth and Michelle's hands, tightly.

The woman blinked before reluctantly agreeing. She was so busy, she rarely even saw Elizabeth. It wouldn't be that much of loss to her.

"Good," Pam responded. "Now, I expect you to be at my house tomorrow at nine AM sharp with the custody papers signed and ready to go, as well as any of Elizabeth's things. Then, if you so much as step on my doorstep again, I will report you to social services for child abuse."

The woman nodded, barely restrained fire in her eyes.

Pam grabbed the hands of _both_ of her daughters, and together, the three of them headed for home.

* * *

In another world, Danny pushed Michelle to the breaking point, made it seem like it was all about winning, and Michelle finally cracked and abandoned the competition all together. This resulted in falling off her horse and sustaining a head injury, which caused amnesia. Elizabeth returned home to her mother, who didn't even allow the young girl to visit Michelle.

In this world, Pam assured Michelle that she would be proud of her whether she came in first place or last place, as long as Michelle had fun. She gave the same pep talk to Elizabeth, who trusted Pam enough to come clean about her mother's abuse. Pam then adopted Elizabeth, and Elizabeth found a loving home with the Tanner family.

One tiny change created several different outcomes during the life (which, originally, was meant to be cut short before Fate intervened) of Pam Tanner.

* * *

 _Elizabeth being abused is something I made up, but I needed something that would enable the Tanner family to adopt Elizabeth without her mother fighting against it, and this idea popped into my head._

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye, everyone! And I hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
